Blog użytkownika:Famira/Nad Przepaścią
Krótkie info : ' - Czkawka i reszta nie żyje (dowiecie się potem)' ' - Powstał ruch oporu przeciwko....' ' - główną bochaterką jest Molly' ' - Molly ma 50 lat' ' - Akcja w odległej przeszłości ( Nieokreślony czas)' ' - Ziemia została spusztoszona i w wielu miejscach prawie nie ma życia.' ' - Będą dzieci, Czkawki i AS itd' ' - Rozwój technologiczny w broni palnej doszedł do....' ' - Oprócz rozwoju technologi w broni palnej, reszta się cofa' '- Rzadko występują betonowe budynki' ' - Występują istoty które na wskutek mutacjii elowolucji stały się "potworami" ' '- Nadal istnieje kult szamanów' ' - Smoki nwm czy będą same w sobie.' ' Dzieki za przeczytanie' 'Rozdział 1 i inna fabuła' Krew wszedzię, na moich dłoniach, oraz twarzach nieboszczyków, ludzie giną od pocisków i bełtów. Widze go on idzie w moją stronę. W ręce trzyma kuszę, z białego drewna. Uśmiecha śię, a ja odpowiadam mu wściekłym grymasem. W jego oczach widzę spokój, jakiego ja nigdy nie zaznałam. John mierzy we mnie, pogodziłam się ze śmiercią po 18 latach mnie dopadł. Jego krótkie siwe włosy, i jego błękitne oczy pełne spokoju. To mnie zawsze wnim przerażało to jaki pozostawał spokojny, kiedy zabijał i kiedy sam prawie tracił kontakt ze światem. Zawsze oczy chłodne i pełne spokoju, bez cienia litości. Zawsze perfekcyjnie trafiał w serce ofiary. Dawniej gdy podrużowałam z nim, ach również zabijałam. Musiałam inaczej zabito by mnie, moje zwłoki byłyby spalone na stosie z innnmi, z tysiącami poległych. Kiedyś John był inny, miły i czuły. Ale dawne czasy odeszły na zawsze i nigdy nie powrócą. Ja nadal jestem w ruchu oporu. Ruchu przeciwko morderczej władzy. Gdy moje dzieci, moje i jego, pytają się o ojca ja muszę kłamać. Dawniej kiedy jeszcze był z nami, kiedy walczyliśmy razem. Wszystko było inne , wszystko zostało zniszczone. On nas zdradził. Zdradził mnie, Astrid, Czkawke, i wielu innych. Teraz pozostała nas garstka. Garstka rebeliantów, nie rozumiem czemu wszyscy musieli zginąć. Zginęli wszyscy, ci z którymi walczyliśmy, ci biedni niewinni niewolnicy, i ludzie zwyczajni nie stojący po żadnej ze stron, i oni wszyscy moi przyjaciele, i stowarzyszenie smoka. Wszyscy zgineli a ziemie pochłonoł mrok, uciekliśmy daleko jak najdalej się dało. Po 5 latach wróciliśmy i znowu działamy. Jednak ciągle ogarnia mnie poczucie że coś źle zrobiłam. Leże zakrwawiona, obok przebiegają bezbronni ludzie, giną. To nie by ich zabijamy, zabija ich życie i gwardia jego, to Morgoth jest wszystkiemu winien. Ale jednak, to uczucie nigdy nie znika. Patrzę mu prosto w oczy, te jego błękitne i bezlitosne, wem że to koniec. Wystarczy że strzeli a strażniczka zginie, zostanie nas tylko 15. Chce to mieć za ssobą, nie boje się śmierci tylko tego przeszywającego bólu, jestem słaba, nie tak jak Jared, Lya. - Strzelaj, zakończ to zdrajco - mówie- nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć. - za nisko mnie oceniasz Molly - powiedział, ostatnie słowo wysyczał. - odejć jeśli ci życie miłe - mówie- zdrajco - Hahah to była groźba? Ty jesteś słaba okropnie, po prostu żałosna. - Po co przyszedłeś? - pytam jednak nie oczekuje odpowiedzi. John powoli zbliża się do mnie, nie ma już kuszy w ręce trzyma... Nóż wysadzany róbinami prezent ode mnie, wcześniej dostałam go od mamy w dniu kiedy zginęła. Po chwili czuje nóż na moim gardle, nie mogłam się poruszyć. Jego oczy one tak na mnie działają, nie Molly nie waż się, mowie sobie w myślach. Zamykam oczy chce mieć to za sobą, jednak po chwili gdy je otwieram widzę jego odchodzi, nóż leży przy mnie. ***** "chciał ale nie mógł, zabić Molly. Szukał jej 18 lat, dostał zadanie. Miał zabić przywódczynie ruchu oporu, a jednak. Gdy patrzył jej w oczy, zobaczył samego siebie i ją 20-30 lat temu. I kiedy miał zadać ostateczny cios nie dał rady. Nie mógł tego zrobić, być może nie ma nic przeciwko jej śmierci. Ale on nie mógł zadać ciosu osobie z którą tak długo żył. Tak zdrajca stał się, poraz kolejny zdrajcą." ****** "Molly siedziała na trawie, nad rzeką. Wokół niej biegały dzieci, bawiły się. Ich rodzice stali nieco dalej, niektórzy łowili ryby a inni tylko beztrosko gawędzili. I nagle ona zauważyła go, szedł powoli w zwykłej koszulce, jego ciemne włosy lśniły w słońcu. Podszedł do niej, usiadł i uśmiechnoł się do niej. Był to jeden z tych uśmiechów przeznaczonych dla tej pięknej, ciemnowłosej kobiety. Przez chwilę, milczeli. Patrzyli na siebie i trzymali się za ręce, dawno nie mieli okazji się spotkać. John wyjechał, rok temu do miasta Sumo. Dopiero wczoraj wrócił. Informator szepnoł do ucha Moll „ kocham cie, a ty o tym wiesz”. I wtedy przyszedł Czkawka z Astrid. - Mooly co u was gołobeczki? - Daj spokój Czkawka, równie dobrze oni mogli by się tak spytać nas - Ejejej ja bym się nie obraził, jakby tak powiedzieli. - Na Hadesa i moją ciotkę Gabrysie, nawet nie daliście szans i czasu na odpowieć tylko się kłócicie. - Molly zrozum oni mają taki sposób bycia. - Dobra dobra John, daruj. Ale o co chodzi Czkawka? - Ehhem zapomniała że ja też tu jestem. - Nie zapomniałam Astrid, ale to Czkawka jest naszym specem od „zadań” -Masz tu jest wszystko napisane – Czkawka podał list Przyjaciółce. - Z tego co jest tu napisane, wynika że Morgoth zamierza nas zniszczyć.- Molly stwierdziła. - Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz Molly. - Astrid trochę więcej optymizmu, przyjmniej znowu utrzemy mu nosa.- stwierdziła ciemnowlosa - Tak i przy okazji ktoś znad zginie -Astrid moja żono, zrozum więcej optymizmu. - Ja jestem Realistką. Zawsze ktoś z nas może zginąć. Wystarczy że ktoś zdradzi i po nas. ***** Zemdlałam, po tym jak on odszedł. Nie jestem już taka młoda jak kiedyś, muszę to w końcu przyznać. Siedzę oparta o skałę, patrzę jak płomienie z ogniska torturują leśne powietrze. Z boku przy jednej z brzóz widzę... Mojego syna, czarnowlosego mężczyznę i jego sympatię Lukardis. Dziewczyna ta jest piękną blondynką o niebieskich oczach. Biedna, straciła rodziców. To gwardia Morgotha strzeliła im w głowy, a ona zrozpaczona dziewięciolatka uciekła. Od tamtej pory szlajala się po świecie, niecałe 3 lata temu spotkaliśmy ją w jaskini, bala się. Stała się prawie dzika i opętana. Nagle kolor ognia zmienił barwę na fioletowy, spojrzalam dlaczego (ogień się odbijał i poza tym widać z daleka poświatę nawet jak jesteś zwrócony tyłem XD przynajmniej w nocy) i moim oczom ukazał się Jack z jakąś saszetką w ręku, w niej widać było jakiś proszek. Tak on zawsze musi się bawić w naukowca. Jack to zwykły chłopak,ma 15 lat jest wysoki i umięśniony, musi być bo wszyscy odbywamy co jakiś czas „egzaminy”. Aż dziwne że jeszcze nie wysadził się w powietrze z tymi eksperymentami. - Eh Jack za niedługo wysadzisz obóz i nas – stwierdziłam z dziwną miną - Molly prędzej krowy zaczną latać. – odpowiedział chłopak - Acha tylko mi się nie powołuj na Nostradamusa- powiedzialam i obserwowała reakcje chłopaka. - Bardzo śmieszne Moll, normalnie mistrzostwo- oburzył się Jack, uśmiech który był na jego twarzy zniknął - Dobra, pytanie do czego to miało by służyć? Wiem że na pewno to coś Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania